


Challenge #7 — Out of Order

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The seventh challenge from tinysparks is. . . Out of Order.
A tiny addition: it's also Jongdae's Birthday Week Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 8





	Challenge #7 — Out of Order

Welcome to the seventh challenge of tinysparks, Out of Order!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Out of Order has been chosen as the seventh theme for writing challenge of tinyspark. It's the challenge where the writers have to write their fic using non-linear narrative/sequence, meaning the usual sequence or the 'right' order that consist of beginning-middle-ending, or past-present-future, is not allowed for this challenge. Examples of 'Out of Order' sequence: middle-ending-beginning, ending-middle-beginning, middle-beginning-middle-ending, and many more.

It's tricky for sure, but even a simple fic where the writer just write a flashback between present scenes (like present-past (through flashback)-present) counts as 'out of order', as well!

Also, for this round, the writers are allowed to write any AU/trope they want, so be as creative as you can, dearies~

In addition, because Jongdae's birthday fall in September 21st, which is in the middle of our challenge, so it will be Jongdae's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write **Jongdae-centric** or **Jongdae's pairs** , it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc).

The deadline will be on **September 20th, 10 AM KST**. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag " **Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020** " in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there.

If you're interested in joining the seventh challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/MwYb2mejcGAivLxp7) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **September 18th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_7_Out_of_Order). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“Creativity is inventing, experimenting, growing, taking risks, breaking rules, making mistakes, and having fun.”_

― Mary Lou Cook

_“A short story is a different thing altogether – a short story is like a quick kiss in the dark from a stranger.”_

_―_ Stephen King,  Skeleton Crew  _  
_


End file.
